Painting Sunshine
by TheMyiaIllusion
Summary: My name is Mina. And I don't know who I am. Or where I come from. But I do know what it feels like to fall in love while painting sunshine. This is my story. OC/Alec OC/Seth


_Drip drip drip drip_

Last night it rained. And as I sit here I can feel little droplets that had gotten caught inside of the leaves fall onto my face.

_Drip drip drip drip_

"I sware nature gets annoying" I say to myself as I rise up and wipe my face with my forearm. I look around and squint my eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight

"Anyone out there?" I call out to the empty trees as sort of a joke to myself and no one answers. As usual.

I'm used to being alone. I've been by myself living in this forest ever since I was 6. I can't really remember my parents but what I do know is that they left me here to fend for myself.

I remember my mom very faintly. I can't really envision her face or anything but it seems the only thing I can recall is her hair. I remember the way it used to shine even when the sun wasn't. How it swung side to side whenever she walked and how she used to let me brush my hands through it while she rocked me to sleep. I would do anything to be able to touch it again.

But instead I spend my free time and any other time I have in this forest living like an animal. Matter of fact that's kind of ironic I said that. I am an animal.

I can remember the day like it was yesterday. The day I shape shifted or transformed into a giant pure white wolf for the first time. I can almost hear the sound of my bones cracking and mending together to take in another form. Or the smell and taste of coppery blood as I killed my first prey. Eating it like a beast and realizing I had a new way of surviving on my own.

_Ahh what a life._

I look up at the canopy of trees and see faint sunshine shining through and creating complex designs on the grimy forest floor. I remember when I was younger playing a game with this colossal piece of art made by the hands of Mother Nature herself.

_Just don't step on the shadows._ Were the rules of the game. I used to hop all around dodging branches, logs, and of course trees. As if I touched the dark spots where the sun didn't touch I would fall through into a deep and treacherous hole. A hole leading to nowhere.

But now I'm much older and I don't play silly games like these. For example just imagine if you were taking a pleasant and calm saunter through the woods and you saw a 16 year old girl jumping around like a mad banshee. What would you think?

Instead I choose to roam the forest and search for the unknown that I can never really seem to find. As I walk out of my makeshift home inside a cave of trees I walk across the clearing and sit on the edge of a small tranquil pond. A pond that I have visited hundreds periods to just to let my mind loose and let go. And each of these times I look down at my reflection I perceive the same thing. A girl growing more and more into an animal each passing day.

Now I'm not saying I look like a man or anything but much more of an untamed lady per say. A lady without combed hair, neat nails, or smoothed skin. I mean it's not like they have a drug store up the trail at the corner of that tree and that tree, where else am I supposed to buy "lady products"? The girl staring back at me has wild soft brown hair just touching her shoulders but not as near as beautiful as her moms. She has dark red skin the color of West Virginia mud, for her dad was African and her mom was Indian and her eyes were a light brown and lightly speckled with bursting streaks of hazel. Her face looked so tired and worn and sometimes it is hard to believe that that girl is me.

The clothes I have on my back are plain and a little too small for my liking. But it wasn't just a walk in the park to try and steal clothes.

Trust me I would know.

And with my hasty paced growing tendencies my dress size changes rapidly.

As I stand up on my strong legs and look toward the horizon I hear something in the distance. Almost like a fastening of a belt.

Hunters.

The hairs on my neck begin to rise to attention as my instincts seek danger. A deep rumbling forms in the deep pits of my core and my limbs start to shake. My mouth waters and my vision enhances preparing to complete one task.

To kill.

I let the rumble loose and feel as it takes control. It moves down my backbone and all the way out of my skin. I kneel down as my back begins to arch and soon enough I can hear the snapping of my bones taking in a new form. And suddenly the beast hidden inside of me takes control and I'm a wolf.

I move toward the sound staying low to the ground moving slowly and stealthy. And that's when I see him. He's in a corny army camouflaged jump suit aiming off in the distance that opposite to me. _Silly humans and their hearing._ I begin arch my back and creep slow as I can towards the man ready to kill. Because I know that if I don't end him now, he would kill some other defenseless animal.

Closer. Closer. Closer. And when I feel I'm close enough to lay down my attack.

_SNAP! _

A pain shoots all the way up my leg and throughout the rest of my body like an electric shock. _What's wrong with me? _I collapse to the ground on my side and look towards the source of my agony. My leg was caught between the teeth of a hunters trap. And not only was my source of pain coming from the sharp grasp of the traps teeth but also a burning. Poison.

_Shit._

I howl out in pain and look up at the dim sky. The hunter from earlier peers over top of me with a sick grin masked on his face. He laughs and I can make out something like-

"Son of a bitch..."

-From his thick country accent. The pain was beginning to replace its self with drowsiness and I could feel my eye lids become heavy. I gaze past the hunters head and look above of me at the canopy of trees and see that same design shining down at me; but the dark spots are get larger and larger.

And I'm gone.

I am Mina and this is the beginning of my story.

"Here take this Edward." I heard a deep voice say.

There was clinking in the distance like metal tapping together. I heard light footsteps come closer and then stop. It was silent for a while then I began to feel hands creep up my thigh and pull my gown up. The hands were chilled and felt as if they had just been dipped in a bucket of freezing ice water.

_Wait three things._

_1. When did I put on a gown?_

_2. Why in the fuck is someone touching me there?_

_3. What do I do?_

So I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and uselessly tried to flail my arms and legs to get away from the pervert. I tried to open my eyes and see where I was, but they felt as if someone had put two thousand pounds of rocks on my eyes lids holding them shut. Then I heard the same deep sultry voice.

"It's okay please calm down miss. I am Carlise, I am doctor, and if you hold still for me I can re-bandage this wound on your thigh." He spoke softly while I took in deep breaths.

_Wait re-bandage? I was already bandaged… where am I at? Last time I remember I was sitting in the forest staring up at the art the sunlight was making on the forest floor while reminiscing about my mom._

_ "Son please hand me the scissors, so I can take the gauze off of her eyes." He ordered to who I believed was Edward; his son. _

_So that's why I couldn't open my eyes._

I felt the doctor slowly cut through the tough cotton and the sunlight beated against the back of my eyelids. As I slowly opened my eyes two very good looking men formed in my vision.

Who I believed to be Carlise or the doctor (Because he was wearing a lab coat) had very silky blond hair that fell upon his pale white forehead. He looked up at me and I stared into his piercing hazel eyes.

_Could eyes even get that hazel? _

The other one who must have been Edward had an auburn set of locks that were meticulously speckled with blonde strands. I could see that his jaw was very square from where he was standing at the front of the window looking out into the sky.

"There she is." Said Carlise

And Edward turned towards me and I saw that he also had the same unbelievable hazel eyes as his father.

"Your face had gotten pretty damaged but it seemed to heal very well." Murmured Edward from where he was standing.

It took awhile for me to process what he was saying because I was in a trance from his outstanding beauty, but when I finally did I went into panic mode. If they saw me heal then they would know that It had to happen at a pretty alarming rate and that something wasn't "normal" about me. They had to feel the alarming warmth of my skin and hear the fast paced beats of my heart. My breathing picked up and I weakly sat up in the hospital bed. My hand came into contact to my face and I pulled the remaining gauze off of my nose. And that's when I smelt them and everything clicked.

The alarming beauty, the pale skin, the singing voices, and the cold touches.

_Vampires._

a growl bubbled up deep in my throat; warning them.

"Mina its okay we know what you are and we mean no harm." Said Carlise.

_How the fuck did these blood fucking bastards know my name?_

"I read minds" Spoke Edward with a slight smirk on his face. The sun from the window reached his skin and made it shine as if it were made of crystals.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded wanting answers now.

"We want nothing Mina. We just want to welcome you into our home, we know you haven't a place to live and we shall not let you remain homeless." Replied Edward

"For us not taking you in would be extremely selfish." Finished Carlise

"I am not your damn charity case." I spat towards them and swung my legs over the side of the bed, ready to grab my belongings and dash.

"We know" said Edward holding up his hands "But we talked t our family and it would only be proper of me to offer…just this one night" he smiled almost making me sick to my stomach. But as soon as I touched my feet to the floor I jolt of pain ran up my body and I knew there was no way out of here. It was either go with them or let myself suffer a long and treacherous night.

I took in a deep breath and raised my head from looking down at the bland hospital tiling.

_Mina trust yourself, you know it's the right thing to do. Mina you promised that after your parents you would never ever trust vampires again._

"_Fine I will do it."_


End file.
